


Photon Bullet

by AngelGirl4212



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGirl4212/pseuds/AngelGirl4212
Summary: Did anyone notice how whenever Lucas and Julianna kissed, Nick popped up? To me, it looked as if he wanted to be more than Lucas' friend...Anyway,based on that perception but not intending any disrespect or profit.





	Photon Bullet

Nick sat cross-legged on Julianna's bed, trying hard to ignore how dry his mouth became whenever Lucas' name popped into the conversation. Water bottle almost empty, he clings to it. The cool bottle helps his sweaty palms but does nothing to calm the frantic rhythm of his heart.

Julianna watches him, her own heart heavy with guilt. “I'm sorry Nick. Bringing him here was your idea and here I am practically stealing him.”

“No,” A hand, palm damp with cold water, “You can't steal something from me that was never mine. He's my friend, that'll have to be enough.”

She looks at him hard, glasses in hand, a thousand words running through her head, “Will it?”

He nods, but the motion lacks feeling. He really wants to ask if she loves him, but the words won't leave his mouth. At sixteen a relationship is never serious enough for love. Instead, he puts the water down and waits for her to say something. Anything.

Her mouth opens, lips framing words interrupted by a quiet knock. Lucas is on the other side of that door, wholly ignorant of their discussion. The door opens without fanfare. Seeing them both, his face lights up with overt joy.

“I've been looking everywhere for you guys.”

Behind his back, Julianna and Nick lock eyes. Just before Julianna and Lucas share a kiss, a complete conversation passes between them. Nick's eyes still fill with envy, but his arms wrap around both of his friends. Inside, deep and hidden from view, he hopes that love isn't serious at their age; he hopes that one day it'll be his lips that Lucas moves to meet. Arms tighten to a protective embrace, a vow of friendship, repeating, like a mantra in his head.

“I love you guys,” Lucas' words are soft and Nick, too busy with his internal conflict, almost misses them.

“I know,” Nick answers, eyes blurring with hope-filled joy.


End file.
